Scary movie
by PrincessAmy16
Summary: Dawn is watching a scary movie when Paul decides to drop by. Will Dawn send him away, or will she be so scared she'll ask him to stay? Basically Ikarishipping fluff. Dawn x Paul One-shot!


Dawn sat shivering in her living room. The only light in the whole house was coming from the flickering television set in front of her. A discarded bowl of popcorn lay untouched on the table in front of her. She was sitting on the couch covered by a blanket, and hugging a pillow.

Her mother was gone on a business trip, and she was home all alone. So why did she decided to watch _this_ movie? Of all the movies on earth she just had to pick _this _one, didn't she?

A girl screamed in the movie, and Dawn screamed along with her, burying her head into the pillow on the couch as if it could make her forget the scene she just saw.

Someone laughed behind Dawn and she automatically straightened up in fright and threw the first thing she got her hands on at them.

"Ouch, a pillow. I never thought about using _that _as a defence when someone breaks into your house," a familiar voice snickered.

Dawn opened her eyes to see Paul standing behind the couch with a pillow in his hands. "What are you doing here?!" She blurted out angrily.

"You weren't in your room – like you always are – so I came down here," Paul explained as he walked around towards the front of the couch.

"I don't always have to be in my room, you know," Dawn muttered. She _did _spend a lot of her time in there though.

He ignored her comment, and asked her a question, "What are you doing anyways? The lights are all out."

"Oh, well..." Dawn hesitated. She didn't know if she should tell him or not. She really didn't feel in the mood for being made fun of. Dawn decided to just tell him anyways, he'd find out eventually one way or another. "My mom went to Heartrome City because she had to be a guest judge at the Heartrome Contest. So she left and I just stayed at home. I was watching a movie before you came, so I decided to turn off all the lights."

"So what are you watching?" Paul asked curiously. Dawn reached out towards the table and grabbed the DVD case off the table. "Dark Shadows," Paul said as he took the case from her. "Sounds stupid."

"Um, yeah, it is," Dawn lied. Truth be told, she wasn't very good at handling scary things. She was – to put it bluntly – a wimp. This movie was scaring her half to death. She wanted to just turn it off, but Barry had suggested she had to watch the movie (she already promised him she'd watch it tonight) and he'd never let her hear the end of it if she didn't watch it all the way to the end.

Paul regarded her suspiciously, but (_thankfully_) said nothing. Dawn had forgotten that the movie was continuing to play in the background until another person screamed, causing her to jump and shoot her hand out for something to hold.

Her hand felt surprisingly warm... _That's weird. _She looked down her arm to see it attached to another person's hand. Seeing Paul's slightly Dawnsed expression, Dawn jerked her hand back and out of his.

"S-sorry..." She mumbled embarrassedly. How could she have done that!? What was wrong with her? It was just like an instinct to do it, it wasn't _her _fault.

"Are you scared?" Paul asked, looking as if he was holding in laughter.

"_No_!" Dawn retorted. Her face felt hot, whether it was from anger or embarrassment though she wasn't sure.

"Okay then, I guess I'll just leave," Paul said breezily and started to walk away, his hands in his pockets.

"W-wait!" Dawn protested. As much as she hated the idea of being here with Paul, she hated the idea of being left alone to watch this movie even more.

"Yes?" Paul prompted her.

"You're not going to make me say it, are you?" Dawn grumbled. He smirked but didn't answer. He looked like he was thoroughly enjoying this. "Fine," she griped as Paul turned away again to leave. "Would you stay here with me for the movie?"

"Sure, anything you want, Troublesome," Paul replied, and plopped himself comfortably down on the couch beside her. She wished he wouldn't use her pet name he always used. It really made her want to hit him.

Dawn grabbed her blanket and drew it up around her, and then held the pillow reassuringly in her arms. Whenever something scary happened Dawn's grip on the pillow tightened and she'd bury her face in it, but Paul just laughed at whatever came up.

_Jerk..._she thought mutinously.

"Are you laughing at me, or the movie?" Dawn huffed.

"The movie," he answered smoothly. "Mostly."

"Jerk," Dawn muttered under her breath.

After a little while of cringing into her pillow, Paul snatched it right out of her arms. "H-hey! G-give it back!" Dawn protested. Paul dangled it over her head, and she tried to grab it, but couldn't quite reach. "Paul!"

Paul grabbed Dawn and drew her into his chest. "Hey! Wh-what are you d-doing? I don't want to-" she complained.

"But you were snuggling with the pillow, so why not snuggle with _me_? And I'm so much comfier than a pillow," Paul said, with a cat-like grin on his face.

"But-!" Dawn whined, while Paul tossed her pillow across the room. She didn't want to take her feet off the couch, let alone walk across the room in the dark.

"Now you have either me, or nothing," Paul remarked.

Dawn was _going _to hit him, but then someone jumped out with a knife and she somehow ended up in his arms with her head nestled into his chest. He smelled kind of good too... Sawn blushed a scarlet red. She was just happy that he couldn't see it.

Even though she couldn't see the actual movie anymore, the noises were still terrifying sounding. She just wanted it to be over. Dawn whimpered, and then Paul began stroking her back with one hand and running the other through her blue hair.

Dawn sighed, feeling eased by his presence. She even dared to wrap her arms around his waist.

"Dawn, why are you even watching this movie?" Paul inquired.

"Barry asked to me to, and I said I would, so I am," Dawn said quietly.

"So you'd do anything he asked of you?" Paul wondered. He had a weird tone in his voice that Dawn couldn't quite identify.

"Um, well, he's my friend, so I guess so, yeah," Dawn faltered. She looked up, and Paul's deep purple eyes seemed to bore into hers. It was already obvious that she was blushing again (or still, maybe).

"Would you do something that _I _asked?" Paul whispered the question into her ear. It sent shivers down her spine.

"M-maybe. I-it d-depends on wh-what it i-is," Dawn stuttered. She shifted over so that she was sitting on the couch again instead of in Ikuto's lap.

"Would you kiss me?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side a bit. Dawn froze from shock at his question. He wanted her to... kiss him? It just didn't make any sense. Where did this come from? And it was her _first kiss _too.

His face was so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath on her mouth. He wasn't moving though, just sitting there and waiting for her to do or say something.

What should she do? She'd never kissed anyone before and wasn't exactly sure of how to go about doing it. She wasn't even sure if she _wanted _to. _What do I do!?_ Dawn screamed silently inside her head.

"S-so, um, I guess, that, my answer would be, uh..." Dawn dithered uncertainly. She wasn't even sure what she was going to answer until she did. She'd make a snap decision on the spot and hope for the best. "Yes."

Dawn's eyes widened in surprise, and she guessed that her expression mirrored the shock that was evident on Paul's face (although it disappeared fairly quickly for him).

_I said yes... _Dawn blinked a couple times as if it would help clarify things for her.

"You said yes," Dawn smirked happily, "so kiss me." He raised a finger and pointed to his mouth.

Her face heated up, causing a deep scarlet to cover her entire face. For some reason when she had answered 'yes', she had kind of forgotten that that would entail an actual kiss. And now she had to figure out how to do... something, anything.

Paul sat looking at her with an Dawnsed look on his face. "Is this your first kiss?"

_He knew!? _Dawngaped a bit before slapping her jaw back closed. _How embarrassing... _"N-no it's not!" she protested.

"Really? Than prove it," He challenged her, his expression full of both glee and mockery.

And with that, Dawn leaned up towards Paul and pressed her mouth firmly against his. She felt tingles run throughout her entire body, and quickly pulled back.

"There, are you happy now?" She asked timidly.

"Not yet," Paul whispered, and pulled her tightly back into his arms. He kissed her, but this time he made it deeper and drew it out. By the end Dawn was practically gasping for breath.

She almost hated to admit, but she really enjoyed it, especially because it was with Paul. Sure, he was perverted, and constantly teasing her, but he was always there for her when she needed him. Even so, she felt herself yell, "What was _that_!?"

"A French kiss?" Paul answered, but it sounded more like a question to her.

"Did I _say _you could kiss me like that?" Dawn asked and raised her eyebrows. Her cool personality seemed to be directing the conversation now.

"No, but I know you liked it anyway," he purred, and ran his fingers delicately along the right side of her jaw.

Dawn fought back the urge to slap his hand away. It made her feel all bubbly and happy, but at the same time she wanted to yell at him for being a pervert... It didn't make much sense to her either. But hey, she was still just a kid.

All of a sudden something dawned on her. "Hey, Paul," Dawn started. "When you asked before why I was watching this movie, and then you asked if I'd do anything for Barry... um, were you jealous?"

Paul looked away from her when he answered in a mumble, "No, of course not."

"You _were_!" She gasped.

Paul looked sullen and annoyed at her accusation. "I was _not_. But just so you know, you're _mine _now." Dawn blushed slightly at his possessive statement. He grabbed her and pulled her tightly against himself. "No kissing other boys," Paul demanded.

"O-okay," Dawn agreed. Truthfully she hadn't ever thought about kissing other boys.

She snuggled into Paul's arms as they watched another movie together. Too bad it wasn't a scary movie though. Dawn found that she had suddenly taken a liking to them.


End file.
